


sand between my teeth

by chloeswritings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Archie actually ISN'T a dumbass believe it or not, Cheating, F/M, NY Veronica content in the next chap bc im angsty and dumb, One Shot, Varchie angst, might combine the first and second chapter but honestly its 2am so, new york veronica lodge, things will be Revealed™ in the next chapter I promise, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeswritings/pseuds/chloeswritings
Summary: She's bitter, now; the sand between her teeth has been switched out for coffee grounds.Archie lifts his head, and meets her eyes."You're going to regret it, and it won't let you sleep. It'll eat you alive, Archie Andrews, and I sure damn hope that it does."—In which Veronica Lodge is angry at her boyfriend for reasons that she wishes she didn't understand.





	sand between my teeth

Veronica's eyes and hands shift into her lap. "How?"

Archie feels the absence instantly; it means something, though he can't pinpoint what. "How what—

"How am I supposed to look at you again." A lightning-fast reply, with words that could make teeth grind rock to sand. There's a betrayal wrapped around those tears of hers; snakes coiling around necks, she's choking up. Veronica's already figured out his next sentence before the words could even crawl up his throat.

"Ronnie, don't—"

_'Ronnie, don't cry', she's sick of his shit._

"Ronnie, babe, angel, honey, darling, princess, don't cry over me, baby, I'll hold you in my big, strong arms and that'll be enough!" She barks, on her toes since the very first word.

He doesn't respond.

_Good_, Veronica chides once she's sure he's turned down a silent path, _he doesn't need to. I'm not finished_. "You're going to miss me in seven hours," she says. She's bitter, now; the sand between her teeth has been switched out for coffee grounds.

Archie lifts his head, and meets her eyes.

"You're going to regret it, and it won't let you sleep. It'll eat you alive, Archie Andrews, and I sure damn hope that it does."

"Regret what, Veronica?" He runs his hands through his hair; her name doesn't feel right coming from his own voice, not in this tone, not with this much genuine annoyance—Archie's just as bitter about this whole situation as she is.

She pauses; Archie can see it in her eyes, her silence won't be long.

"Cheating on me. You'll regret cheating on me, Archie." _Because you're a good person, with morals, and a heart of twenty-four-karat gold_. Veronica's volume falters so easily, a pin drop would be louder. "Because you're a good person, Archie."

He doesn't respond.

**Author's Note:**

> It's three am!! Wahoo!!!! If ur reading this. Im sorry. Also btw this is a oneshot from A Long Long Time Ago™ that has somehow grown into a small fic?? Chapter two will be uploaded uhhhhhhhhhh eventually :) Ty for reading!!


End file.
